villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Funtime Foxy
Funtime Foxy is an supporting antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location ''and the ''Ultimate Custom Night. He is an incarnation of Foxy the Pirate. In Ultimate Custom Night, he is voiced by Joe Gaudet. Appearance Funtime Foxy appears to have the same slim body type as Foxy from the first, second, and fourth game. The majority of its fur is colored white. He wears a pink garment, and has a pink snout with three small purple dots and a smallish black nose, and like his original counterparts from previous games, Funtime Foxy has three small fluffs of fur on top of his head. He also has pink toes and stomach, and pink inside his ears and around its eyes, along with some pink at the tip of the tail. He has bright pink cheeks and a red bow tie. Like the other animatronics in Sister Location, Funtime Foxy's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to form what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. The entire head is shown to have moving faceplates. Unlike the normal counterpart of Foxy, Funtime Foxy has 5 fingers. Like Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a small, round speaker on its chest. History Background Funtime Foxy was one of the animatronics living in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, a facility that rented out animatronics to birthday parties and such (although it is suggested that this might not be true). Funtime Foxy performed onstage with Funtime Freddy in the Funtime Auditorium. Funtime Foxy is always seen in Funtime Auditorium whenever Michael Afton checks in the Primary Control Module. In Night 1, it is shocked twice before returning back to its stage. In Night 3, Michael enters and exit through the Funtime Auditorium, trying to avoid Foxy. At the end of Night 3, Funtime Foxy jumpscares Micheal so he can be put into a springlock suit for Night 4. The only other time Funtime Foxy will be seen is at the ending of Night 5. Like all the other animatronics, it is scooped and used to create Ennard. ''Five Nights at Freddy's : Sister Location'' The player's first real encounter with Funtime Foxy is on Night 3 when they must go through Funtime Auditorium to reach Parts and Service in order to perform maintenance on Funtime Freddy. The player is armed with a flash beacon which they can use to illuminate the door for a short time, and also allows them to see Funtime Foxy so they can avoid him. After they finish work on Freddy, they must go back through Parts and Service. On this trip Funtime Foxy will catch them no matter how careful they are. They immediately begin Night 4. Funtime Foxy is not encountered for the rest of the game until he is incorporated into Ennard. ''Sister Location : Custom Night'' In the custom nights, Funtime Foxy resides behind a curtain, just like Foxy from the original game. He gradually emerges and runs to the office to kill the player. The player can slow his progress by checking on it via the camera. If he makes it off the camera, the player must shut the right door until they hear Funtime Foxy knock, signaling his return to the curtain, where he repeats the process. ''Five Nights at Freddy's : Ultimate Custom Night'' In Ultimate Custom Night, Funtime Foxy resides in Pirate's Cove, waiting for the show to begin. In front of Pirate's Cove is a sign telling when "showtime" (that is, the time when Funtime Foxy will jumpscare the player) occurs, and showtime always happens on the hour (1:00 AM, 2:00 AM, etc.). To ward off Funtime Foxy, the player must check Pirate's Cove exactly on the time showtime begins; successfully doing this delays showtime a couple hours. Gallery output bhyks0 by the_magician wolf-dakte7u.gif|Funtime Foxy Jumpscare www gifcreator me mbcalf by nightsmarionne-daqza0q.gif|Custom Night Jumpscare a113f8d35df79e21baadcbfc0c10cf6c3a0c2a19 hq.gif|Funtime Foxy twitching IMG 0087.gif|Funtime Foxy twitching (Again) Trivia *In Sister Location, Funtime Foxy is featured in the Ladies' Night mode in the Custom Night and is referred to as a female by Handy, but is referred to as a male in the description and by the Angsty Teen. This may be a joke by Scott Cawthon based on the controversy over Mangle's gender. **This is supported by having it not having any lines in Sister Location. **''Ultimate Custom Night'' continues the tradition by describing Funtime Foxy as a male and giving it a masculine voice (albeit clearly as a recorded radio message), but places Funtime Foxy in Ladies' Night. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Genderless Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Minion Category:Inconclusive Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Stalkers Category:Possessed Object Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer